Recent advancements in intercom technology and the rapid development of microcomputer industry have allowed users to access numerous household functions remotely. Specifically there are various types of Wireless Doorbell Chimes available in the market that may be accessed from multiple access points such as portable interfaces and smart devices etc. In addition to the advancement of intercom technology, wireless communication chips may be packaged into a smaller configurations, saving space without affecting their processing ability. As building upon the aforesaid advancements we have developed a USB Doorbell Dongle that not only can store data but also it may work as a USB wireless Controller for a wireless doorbell chime.